This invention relates to a dampened drawer which prevents inadvertent movement of the drawer when in any position with respect to the drawer frame, when a force less than a predetermined force is applied to the drawer. The invention further relates to a dampened drawer configured for uniform frictional engagement or alternatively uniform force required to move the drawer, throughout the entire range of movement of the drawer with respect to the drawer frame.